Vida Tranquila: Un regalo de Nana
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Nana se sentía molesta provocando que Rito se interesará en saber que le sucedía a la no recibir respuesta de Nana el chico se preocupa al no saber que le molesta a la chica que tanto quiere. La historia transcurre un poco antes de la cita de Run con Riko.


**Hola amigos, primero que nada lamento decirles que no va a haber capítulos de Vida Tranquila por un pequeño tiempo. Sí, sé que puede sonar algo brusco debido a que no lo publico como noticia en la historia principal. No es que no tenga nada, sino que a partir de ahora cambiare un poco la manera en que estoy escribiendo principalmente. Esto se debe a que estoy probando un nuevo estilo y deseo usarlo con esta obra que es en sí un capítulo especial de Vida Tranquila enfocado principalmente en Rito y Nana aunque posiblemente no sea el único capítulo especial el cual existirá. Como ya he dicho, ya es momento de que aquel fanfic que he escrito con esfuerzo, pasión y amor, deba llegar al fin y no se vuelva una historia que carece de sentido.**

 **Al principio la desarrolle como una serie de cortos que mostraban la vida tranquila que llevaban los inquilinos de la casa partiendo de ciertos aspectos de la obra original del autor de la serie To Love Ru. En estos aspectos ignoro a las principales chicas del harén de Rito para centrarme en aquellas que no han mostrado al cien por ciento sus sentimientos. Después de un tiempo comencé a hacer interacciones entre varios personajes llegando a mejor la estructura del mismo. Creo que los últimos capítulos que he subido han mostrado enormemente una mejora con respecto a lo que fue mi primer capítulo el cual fue un piloto.**

 **Llegar aquí no fue fácil, un nuevo entorno el cual desconocía enormemente salvo el anime, pero que con esfuerzo pude encontrar mi camino. Quiero hacer un llamado a todos los fans a que presenten escritos con el fin de enriquecer esta sección de ; también agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado, sé que muchos tienen a su chica favorita y que buscan principalmente interacciones de ella con el castaño. Les digo que estoy abierto a sugerencias.**

 **Por último, al final de la historia esta presente un ligero spoiler de la trama del fancic principal. Así que preguntó desde este momento...**

 **¿Qué nombre quieren para ambas niñas?**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

Vida Tranquila: Un regalo de Nana

* * *

Era un nuevo día para la hermosa familia que se formaba en la residencia Yuuki. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban…

― ¡Bestia! ―

Bueno, los problemas de todos los días comenzaban nuevamente para el aspirante al trono de la galaxia.

Yuuki Rito miraba a una furiosa Nana que más que enojada parecía preocupada. Ella está arriba de él mirando fijamente a los ojos de castaño. Rito estaba muy rojo, más de lo usual al contemplar a su bella princesa estar encima de él.

¿Por qué Nana estaba preocupada?

― ¿Sucede algo, Nana? ― Preguntó nervioso el chico.

― ¿Es cierto que no irás hoy a la escuela? ― Preguntó ella sin rodeos.

―No ― Responde sinceramente Rito algo más calmado notando un poco de desilusión en Nana. ― ¿Sucede algo? ―

Nuevamente el preguntó si sucedía algo o mejor dicho si le pasaba algo a la segunda princesa. Nana negó suavemente y con la mirada algo baja para después bajar de la cama e irse. Para el chico esto fue algo muy inusual pese a que él y Nana ya han compartido la cama juntos como en aquel viaje que hicieron tiempo atrás.

― Nana ―

Cuando Rito miró los ojos de la hermosa princesa notó una ligera tristeza en ellos. Si hace tiempo atrás le hubieran dicho que la princesa Nana estaba enamorada de él, era probable que el chico negará cualquier cosa. Y exactamente eso era lo que lo diferenciaba actualmente de su versión pasada, aquella versión de él mismo que por afanes del destino terminó viviendo con muchas chicas.

Él decidió bajar para ver qué le sucedía a Nana ya que no era habitual de ella mostrar signos de tristeza. Le preocupaba mucho el estado de su amiga; desde que se conocen Rito no había pensado que Nana era más que una amiga para él debido a que se terminó enamorando de ella como del resto de chicas. Los pensamientos del joven estudiante eran un caos tremendo.

― "A Nana la pasa algo y eso lo sé ya que desde que nos conocemos siempre esta alegre, salvó en ciertas ocasiones." ― Los pensamientos de Rito respecto a lo que le sucedía a la princesa hicieron que no notará quien lo estaba siguiendo. ― Acaso será que-

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos brazos lo rodearon para posteriormente sentir algo que él ya conocía a la perfección.

― ¿Por qué tan preocupado, Rito-san? ―

Aquella voz él la conocía a la perfección y no era un tonto como para preguntar quién era; la tercera princesa había despertado de su sueño en el que muy probablemente él esté haciendo cosas pervertidas junto a ella.

―Es bueno ver que ya despertaste, Momo. ― Saludó cordialmente el chico mientras escapaba del abrazo de Momo causando que la princesa hiciera un ligero puchero.

―Rito-san, eres malo. Yo sólo quiero darte cariño. ― Confrontó la chica al joven quien estaba algo nervioso, pero se dio cuenta que en verdad ella sólo quería darle una ligera muestra de afecto. ― Por otro lado, ¿sucede algo? ―

El chico miró algo impresionado a la joven que estaba frente de él. Por unos segundos admiró su sencilla belleza que radicaba en aquella camisa que hace un tiempo hurtó del armario del joven. Como por arte de magia un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del chico causando que la joven princesa tuviera una oportunidad de jugar con su presa.

―Parece que Rito-san necesita que Momo le ayude a desestresarse. ― Dicho esto la joven princesa comenzó a caminar directo al chico quien retrocedía por instinto a sabiendas de lo que puede hacer Momo. ― No tengas miedo, mira esto como una práctica para las demás chicas. ―

En ese preciso instante el chico recordó el estado de la segunda princesa haciendo que tomará a Momo de los brazos y la acercará más a él.

―Rito― Decía Momo con ligera sorpresa.

―Momo, ¿le pasó algo a Nana? ―Preguntó él.

―No que yo recuerde. No nos ha sucedido nada. ―

―Rayos ―

― ¿Por qué la pregunta, Rito-san? ―

―Lo que pasa es que en el mañana ella fue a mi habitación y estaba arriba de mí. ―

En ese momento Momo miraba con una sonrisa llena de celos al joven chico quien con ligero nerviosismo no apartaba la mirada de aquellos ojos de color lila de ella. Era como si su mirada marcará delimitará que él sólo le pertenece a ella y eso era lo que la gente más temía de ella.

La princesa Momo era de temer.

―Pero―

En ese momento Momo llevo su mano derecha al mentón mientras recordaba un asunto importante que se debía atender ese mismo día en la clase de ambas. De un instante a otro la mente de Momo recordó algo que debían hacer ambas. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Momo confundiendo aún más al castaño que buscaba respuestas.

― ¿Sucede algo, Nana? ―

En la mesa de la cocina se encontraba la hermana de Rito preparando el desayuno para todas las presentes y para su hermano mayor. La castaña había notado lo decaída que se encontraba la princesa al ingresar a la cocina por lo que decidió ser cordial y preguntarle al respecto.

―No, no pasa nada. ― Contestó la princesa un poco bajo.

―Eso no es lo que parece. ― Respondió la castaña mientras apagaba el fuego de la estufa y dejaba de lado los almuerzos que preparo. ― Lo sé porque parece que algo te está molestando. ―

― ¿Cómo está Némesis? ― Preguntó Nana por la morena desviando el tema al ignorar lo que dijo Mikan.

― Ella está bien, duerme un poco más ya que el embarazo la agota más rápido. ― Para la castaña el ver a la chica tratando de ignorar el tema era un poco alarmante a sabiendas de cómo es la princesa usualmente. ― ¿Segura que no pasa nada? ―

― ¡Ya te dije que no suceda nada! ― Gritó Nana con ojos llenos de dolor y tristeza.

Se había dado cuenta de su error, se había dado cuenta que le había gritado a una de las personas que más la quería. Mikan miraba extrañada lo que había sucedido y su en su mirar noto ligeras gotas de agua cayendo antes de ver cómo la princesa salía de ahí corriendo. Ella había visto ese rostro anteriormente y no en otra persona, sino en ella misma al saber que no era hermana sanguínea de Rito. Recordaba lo afligida que se encontraba y el dolor que su mirada mostraba a todo aquel que la viera.

― "¿Sucedió algo malo para haber lastimado a Nana de esa manera?" ― Su mente empezaba a indagar que pudo haber sucedido para haber entristecido así a la princesa y lo único que se le venía a la mente era la imagen de su hermano. ― Rito ―

Unos instantes después ingresa su hermano junto a Momo después de haber escuchado el grito de la segunda princesa. Se mostraban algo preocupados, en especial Rito quien buscaba con si mirada a Nana notando que ya no se encontraba en la casa.

― ¿Sucedió algo con mi hermana? ― Preguntó Momo preocupada de que ambas chicas pudieran haber discutido.

― Nana… ella estaba dolida. ― Contestó Mikan un tanto confundida llamando la atención del castaño. ― Como si algo la hubiese lastimado. ―

En esos momentos Momos suspiró un poco cansada ya que en verdad esto la llevaba al estrés.

― ¿Sucede algo, Momo-chan? ― Pregunta Mikan a la princesa quien se cruzó de brazos.

―Sí. ― Respondió ella.

― Momo, ¿qué sucede? ― Esta vez preguntó Rito quien estaba al límite de la preocupación.

―Bueno, tarde o temprano lo notarías. ― La mirada seria llamó la atención de los hermanos debido a que las ocasiones en las que la princesa se mostraba seriamente eran pocas. Aquella mirada decía todo y probablemente era algo grave. ― ¿Recuerdas cuando cuidabas a Némesis? ―

Rito miró algo confundido debido a que actualmente también cuidaba de la morena debido al estado delicado que era un embarazo en alguien como ella.

―Me refiero, a la vez en que ella luchó contra mi padre. ― En ese momento los ojos del castaño se abrieron un poco más al recordar como en aquella ocasión Némesis perdía la vida. Mikan miró la cara aterrada que mostraba su hermano, así como el rostro lleno de tristeza de la princesa al recordar tales eventos. ― ¿Recuerdas cuando me sentía en soledad al momento que pasabas más y más tiempo con ella? ―

El chico recordó lo triste que se sentía la princesa cuando su atención se centró en la morena.

―Lo recuerdo ―

― Me sentía algo sola al no tenerte cerca ―

― Sí, recuerdo lo mucho que te sentías así. ―

―Así se siente Nana. ―

― Pero ¿por qué se siente así? ―

Mikan en esos momentos no entendía mucho, pero recordó que el día de hoy en la escuela de su hermano se celebraba para los chicos de primer año una ceremonia para padres donde los alumnos tenían preparado un regalo para sus padres o algún familiar importante para ellos. La joven mente de la chica recordó que los padres de las princesas no se encontraban presentes y era precisamente Lala quien era la figura maternal para ambas, pero, para Nana puede que este día signifique algo más.

― Momo ― Llamó la castaña tomando la atención de la princesa. ― ¿Hoy van a entregar las manualidades que hicieron para algún familiar? ―

―Sí, Tear nos dijo que debíamos hacer uno. ― Informó Momo recordando lo emocionada que estaba la maestra al ver como Yami trabajaba arduamente en un regalo para ella, pero también al ver que Mea la aceptó como madre provocando que llorará a mares. ― Creo que ella se desmayará en la ceremonia. ―

― ¿Les darán regalos a sus padres? ― Preguntó Mikan.

―Bueno, no exactamente. ― Respondió Momo un tanto inconforme.

― ¿Cómo? ― Preguntó Rito al notar el cómo se puso Momo.

―Rito, como sabes papá y mamá siempre están ocupados. ― Comenzó a contar Momo la razón de por qué no les iba a dar aquellos presentes a sus padres llamando la atención de ambos hermanos. ― Y eso lo noto Tear, por lo que decidimos Nana y yo el hacer un regalo para otra persona y que esta fuera a recogerlo en la ceremonia. ―

El chico miraba con confusión lo dicho por Momo muy a diferencia de su hermana quien estaba uniendo los hilos. Al final se dio cuenta la razón por la que Nana estaba así y principalmente el por qué estaba así de triste. Ella extrañaba a sus padres y al no estar presentes buscó a la persona a la que más cariño le tenía siendo en este caso un chico despistado que tenía como prometida a la hermana mayor de ambas gemelas.

― Momo ―

En ese momento Mikan llamó la atención de la tercera princesa mientras una ligera sonrisa se hacía visible en la castaña.

― ¿A quién le darás tú regalo? ― Y con esa pregunta Momo comprendió todo.

― A onee-sama por su puesto. ― Respondió la princesa para fijar su vista en aquel chico que robó su corazón. ― Ahora entiendo por qué Nana se sentía así, creo que me equivoque en mi suposición. ―

―Yo no entiendo mucho ― Habló Rito interrumpiendo a ambas chicas quienes reían un poco por la inocencia del joven castaño, pero no aquella inocencia y nobleza que el chico tenía es lo que cautivo el corazón de varias chicas. ― ¿Sucede algo? ―

Momo negó con la cabeza ante el despiste que mostraba su chico.

―Lo que sucede Rito, es algo que tú te tienes que dar cuenta. ― Esto dejo confundido un poco al castaño quien volteo a ver a su hermana quien miró hacia otro lado un poco avergonzada de lo despistado que solía llegar a ser Rito. ― Te recomiendo que vayas hoy a la ceremonia, probablemente hagas muy feliz a Nana si asistes. ―

Y con eso la dulce princesa se retiró no sin antes lanzarle un tierno beso al chico quien se sonrojo por dicha acción de parte de Momo. La castaña por su lado miraba un tanto molesta esa muestra de afecto que más que de afecto era una manera de marcar el territorio por parte de Momo. En ese momento Mikan decidió darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Rito quien se ruborizo un poco más para después observar como la chica regresaba a los quehaceres del hogar que llevaba desde hace tiempo.

Después de unas horas, estaban dos chicos caminando tranquilamente por la calle en dirección a la escuela. Estas personas eran conocidas por todos en la ciudad por el sinfín de problemas que a veces provocaban, pero que en más de una ocasión han ayudado a las personas.

― ¿No crees que es hermosa esta ceremonia, Rito? ― Preguntó una chica de cabello rosa que llevaba un vestido rojo con unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color, así como accesorios en color negro dándole un aire algo serio.

― Tienes razón Lala. ― Respondía el chico quien traía una camisa blanca debajo de un traje gris en conjunto de unos pantalones de mezclilla. ― "Espero ver que Nana este bien." ―

Una vez que la pareja llegó a la institución miraron a dos chicas las cuales conocían a la perfección siendo una de estas un tanto seria con respecto a la otra. Yami y Mea estaban esperando a que Lala como Rito llegarán a la escuela para poder llevarlos a sus asientos siendo idea de Yami para pasar un pequeño momento con Rito.

―Mira hermana, ahí está tu novio. ― Habló juguetonamente Mea haciendo que la ex asesina se ruborizara ante la palabra novio ya que ella quería eso por dentro. ― Rito, Lala, por aquí. ―

Tan pronto la pareja logró ver que se trataban de Yami y Mea decidieron aproximarse para poder saludarlas adecuadamente. Lala estaba feliz de ver a la rubia y a la pelirroja en esos momentos ya que Némesis le pidió que las saludara a ambas debido a que no podría ir. Justo cuando llegaron, Mea no perdió tiempo para molestar a Rito con su hermana al decirle que Yami quería pasar tiempo con él haciendo que la rubia se pusiera roja.

― ¡Mea! ― Yami en esos momentos deseaba que de algún modo un invento de la princesa se la llevará lejos. ― No digas esas cosas. ―

― ¿Yami quiere salir con Rito? ― Preguntaba Lala muy emocionada como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. ― Sí es así, adelante Yami. No importa cómo, pero te apoyare en tu cita con Rito. ―

Ante tales palabras de parte de la princesa, la joven asesina comenzó a ponerse nerviosa sobre todo al estar en presencia de Rito con quien quería pasar otro rato junto a él, esta vez para poder confesarle lo mucho que lo quería sin tener que equivocarse o confundirlo ya que haberle dicho que es su objetivo en el amor no fue algo muy brillante de parte de ella. Entonces ella miró a Rito quien estaba algo serio, pero después le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia.

―Por supuesto que me gustaría tener otra cita, Yami. ― Expresó Rito un tanto sonriente causando que la rubia por poco se desmayase por tales palabras. ― Pero antes, debo de ver a alguien. ―

Dicho esto, el chico se retiró para ingresar al instituto antes que las chicas dejando solas a las tres.

―Bueno hermana, te fue mejor de lo que pensaba. ― Habló Mea reiniciando la conversación ahora entre las tres chicas.

―Mea tiene razón, debes estar feliz de que tendrás tu cita con Rito. ― Indicó Lala con alegría en su voz al ver lo tímida que estaba su amiga en esos momentos. ― Puede que hasta se besen despejando los sentimientos entre ambos como lo hizo con Rin o con Kotegawa. ―

Ante eso Mea se sorprendió un poco por ese dato, aunque ya lo veía venir además de que poseía argumentos muy buenos para molestar a la presidenta del comité disciplinario. Por su lado Yami estaba sorprendida por eso, en verdad no ha estado muy presente del todo excepto por cierta ocasión que de pura casualidad logro divisar a Run junto a quien parecía ser Riko.

― O puede que tengas una cita con Riko. ― Nombró Lala haciendo que Mea se sonrojase por tal cosa debido a que serían dos chicas las que saldrían. Yami por su lado se sorprendió de que tanto Riko como Run tuvieran una cita. ― Aunque puede que te agrade más salir con Rito. ―

―Gracias, Lala-san. ― Agradeció Yami acercándose para abrazar a Lala quien se sorprendió por eso, pero acepto aquel gesto imitando dicha acción. ― Gracias. ―

Mea por su lado estaba contenta de que su hermana estuviera feliz por eso. Muy en el fondo ella amaba molestar a su hermana con respecto a sus sentimientos con el chico, pero sabía que Yami a veces se mostraba insegura ante el hecho de tan siquiera dejar ver una pequeña timidez al estar cerca de Rito. Por fin, después de todo lo que ha pasado Yami, ella podría ser capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos por el chico que tanto amaba su hermana.

En otro lado de la escuela se encontraba Rito caminando y por la manera en que iba por los pasillos de la escuela pareciera que estuviese buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien. Sin siquiera sospechar, él se encontraba siendo seguido muy de cerca por alguien quien posó su atención en él. Como si de un cazador se tratase, aquel sujeto se acercaba sigilosamente al chico.

― Te tengo, Rito-san ―

Dicho eso un par de brazos rodearon al joven haciendo que este cayera hacia el frente y de como si se tratase de una jugarreta del destino logró hacer que la otra persona cayera encima de él. El chico logró ver de quien se trataba y no pudo evitar sonrojare al ver lo que su vista lograba proporcionarle. Una hermosa imagen que muchos hombres envidiarían y matarían por ver.

―Momo―

La chica sonrió tiernamente para el castaño quien estaba mirando atónito la desnuda piel de Momo quien estaba sonrojada. Podía ver claramente cada parte del cuerpo de la princesa que su vista podía proporcionarle. Sus pechos eran principalmente lo que podía observar notando que estos estaban mojados por sudor.

― ¿Qué te sucedió, Momo? ― Preguntó el chico quien intenta ponerse de pie siendo que se cae nuevamente encima de la chica, pero esta vez tomando con sus manos los pechos de la princesa provocando que gimiera esta última. ― ¡Lo lamento mucho, Momo! –

La princesa rio un poco por la actitud del chico y eso era lo que ella más amaba de él. Ambos se separaron para sentarse en el piso y verse algo sonrojados el uno por el otro.

―No pasa nada, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? ― Preguntó Momo quien deja ver un poco a la vista del chico todo su cuerpo.

―Sí, traje tu ropa casual. ― Dicho esto el joven sacó de su vestimenta una caja la cual tenía un botón.

Rito presionó el botón dejando salir una luz de este de la cual se materializó prendas femeninas las cuales reconoció de inmediato. Momo por su lado miró como sus prendas eran traídas del mundo virtual que creó su hermana para Rito, quien lo usaba como armario para los múltiples inventos de su prometida desde la vez en que el cuarto de Lala se llenó de basura.

El chico puso las manos debajo de las prendas en cuanto la luz se apagó logrando atraparlas.

―Bien, aquí está tu ropa. ―

En ese instante Momo atrapo con sus piernas a Rito dejándolo en el suelo nuevamente y permitiendo ver ahora más que nada cierta área de la princesa de la cual ya tenía conocimiento en cuanto a textura y sabor. Momo estaba aprovechando la situación al máximo, pero esta vez no quería hacer nada pervertido de lo que suele hacer junto a Rito.

― Momo ― Dijo Rito nervioso mientras tragó saliva de manera gruesa.

―Rito, no te diré que quiero hacer algo pervertido. ― Esto confundió un poco al chico quien se debatía internamente sí lo que ya estaban haciendo ambos entraba en la categoría de pervertido o en el concepto de momo de lo que significaba amar. ― Quiero que me vistas tú. ―

Lo último lo dijo un tanto nerviosa y dudosa ya que su principal objetivo era generar más confianza en ambos. Los segundos pasaban y la princesa se desilusionaba un poco hasta que el chico soltó una ligera carcajada dejando confundida a la princesa.

―Vale, lo haré. ― Respondió Rito mirando con una sonrisa a Momo quien se sonrojo por eso ya que no esperaba que Rito accediese así de fácil. ― Sólo déjame levantarme, vamos a un baño y ahí te ayudo a vestirte ―

Dicho eso la princesa se levantó ayudando al chico a incorporarse. El joven noto que Momo estaba algo nerviosa y se hacia la idea del por qué estaba así. El chico soltó un suspiro ya que al verla así le recordaba un poco a como es Nana debido a todas las veces que ambos se quedaban solos.

―Rito, ¿en serio me ayudarás a vestirme? ― Preguntó Momo un tanto dudosa de haber escuchado bien.

―Sí, te ayudaré y después iremos a la ceremonia para que veas a Lala. ― Respondió el chico tranquilamente ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica quien lo tomó gustosamente. ― Ven, vamos a vestirte. ―

Ambos caminaron hacia uno de los baños del instituto y gracias a que nos encontraban los estudiantes de segundo ni tercer grado, el ambiente era un tanto más tranquilo. Momo por su lado estaba feliz de poder tener un momento a solas con Rito, pero a la vez estaba preocupada por su hermana a quien no vio en toda la mañana desde que salió de casa. Rito miró a Momo unos instantes notando lo bella que se veía así y que sin duda su plan no era una mala idea, pero aún había cosas que debía de finalizar antes de poder tomar la mano de Lala.

En el auditorio se encontraban los compañeros del salón de Momo esperando el turno para poder entregar el obsequio que hicieron a mano a sus familiares. Entre esas personas se encontraba Nana quien estaba sosteniendo una pequeña caja de regalo. La mirada de la princesa mostraba ligera tristeza que contrastaba con la alegría del resto de sus compañeros.

―Nana, que bueno que estas aquí ― En esos momentos una voz llamó la atención de la chica de coletas quien vio a su hermana sentarse a lado suyo.

― ¿Por qué te vestiste así? ― Preguntó Nana observando el conjunto que traía su hermana no era el de la escuela. ― No debes andar así en la escuela, va en contra de las reglas. ―

―Lo sé, pero sufrí un accidente y mi ropa quedó arruinada. ― Se excusó Momo mientras veía su regalo para dárselo a su hermana mayor. ― Lo bueno es que deje el regalo en el salón de clases y gracias a eso no se arruinó. ―

―Sí, pero eso no significa que puedas andar así. ― Regaño Nana intentando corregir la manera de ser de su hermana menor.

―Ya, no te preocupes por eso sino el qué le dirás a Rito cuando le entregues el regalo que le hiciste. ― Con esas palabras Momo notó como su querida hermana se ruborizaba, pero a la vez conservaba ese semblante de tristeza. ― Y no te preocupes, él si vino sólo para verte ya que se preocupó por ti desde la mañana. ―

Nana ante eso se impresionó, ella pensó que Rito no iba a asistir a algo como esto.

― ¿De verdad? ― Preguntó un poco temerosa la princesa.

― De verdad, él vino a verte a ti y creo que el regalo que le hiciste lo va a amar. ― Respondió Momo notando que su hermana se le iluminaron sus ojos al saber que el chico que amaban ambas había venido con toda la preocupación del mundo para ver exclusivamente a Nana. ― Así que es mejor que no llores en estos momentos. ―

―No lo haré. ― Dijo Nana quien se encontraba feliz por esto.

―Bien, es hora de que el siguiente grupo se levante y entregue sus regalos a aquellas personas que son importantes para ellos. ― Comentó un profesor en el escenario dando indicación de que los alumnos fueran con sus familiares.

Todos los compañeros de Nana y Momo se levantaron de sus asientos para ir en busca de sus familiares con el fin de entregar los regalos que les hicieron. Para todos este era un momento grato en el cual se podían remediar errores cometidos para no quede resentimientos. Ambas princesas se movieron entre todas las personas para poder llegar con Rito y Lala quienes estaban de pies esperándolas.

Al momento en que las dos llegaron, Nana no pudo evitar sentirse triste por el berrinche que hizo en la mañana. No había sido lo correcto y esperaba que Rito la reprendiera por eso. Pero aquel regaño no llegó y en cambio un abrazo fue lo que recibió la joven de coletas.

―Me preocupaste mucho. ― Habló Rito mientras abrazaba gentilmente a Nana quien se sorprendió por esto. ― Sí me hubieras dicho que viniera hoy era obvio que te daría un sí. ―

Nana en ese instante no aguanto las ganas de llorar dejando salir las lágrimas de alegría al sentir el abrazo y el cariño propio ante tales palabras. Lala como Momo también soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas, pero estaban contentas de que su hermana poco a poco abriera su corazón.

―Perdóname, Rito ― Decía la chica entre lágrimas.

―Nunca estuve molesto. ― Respondió Rito limpiando las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Nana, notando como sus manos sostenían firmemente una cajita. ― ¿Es el regalo que hiciste? ―

Nana asintió levemente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un carmesí que la hacía notar tan tierna.

―Vaya, de seguro a Lala le encantará el regalo que le vas a dar. ― Ante tales palabras Nana se confundió un poco mientras Momo junto a Lala soltaban una risa debido a la confusión del chico. ― ¿Sucede algo? ―

―El regalo no es para Ane-eu ―

Rito volteó a mirar a Nana quien estaba un poco nerviosa a su mirada. Notaba como temblaba ligeramente mientras bajaba su cabeza alzando su mirada para no perderle de vista. En ese mismo momento algo en su cabeza unió todos los momentos del día de hoy logrando saber por qué su amada princesa estaba así.

Él era un tonto.

―Soy un tonto, ¿no es así? ― Una bella sonrisa adornó el rostro de Nana quien agradeció que se diera cuenta él por sí mismo.

―Puede que seas despistado. ― Comentó Momo mirando felizmente a ambos.

―Yo digo que si era un poco complicado. ― Dijo Lala tratando minimizar todo.

El chico volteo a ver a Nana quien seguía derramando alguna que otra lágrima notando lo hermosa que se veía. Aquella sonrisa tierna y actitud tímida al momento de estar en ocasiones junto a él le daban un aire de inocencia pura que exclusivo de ella. Había perdido mucho tiempo y ahora se preguntaba si estaba bien recuperarlo.

―Vaya en verdad sí soy un tonto. ― Decía nuevamente el castaño para acariciar la cabeza de Nana.

―Vaya, en estos momentos quiero ser Nana. ― Momo le dio una mirada picarona a su hermana ya que estaba siendo consentida por Rito. ― ¿No lo crees así, onee-sama? ―

Lala no pudo evitar sacar el móvil que tenía para así tomarles fotos a ambos quienes miraban avergonzados a la cámara debido a lo que estaba haciendo el chico. Momo estaba carcajeándose por dentro ya que los rostros de ambos eran en efecto para reírse a costa de tener una Nana molesta y un Rito muy nervioso.

―Bueno, aquí esta tú regalo. ― Nana lentamente estiró sus brazos ofreciéndole al castaño aquella caja pequeña que contenía el obsequio con el que la princesa había trabajado. ― Espero que te guste, me esforcé para que sea de tu agrado. ―

El chico sonrió nuevamente mientras tomaba en manos el obsequio de la princesa.

―Muchas gracias, Nana-chan ―

Dicho esto, el chico con mucho cuidado comenzó a abrir el obsequio frente a las chicas siendo que Momo y Lala estaban curiosas de ver lo que Nana había hecho; por el contrario, la segunda princesa mostraba algo de miedo ya que nuevamente su mente le hacía imaginar que al chico no le gustaría su regalo.

Ella estaba muy equivocada al respecto.

Los ojos de Rito se abrieron un poco al notar lo que había dentro de la caja quedándose sin palabra alguna. Dentro de la caja se encontraba una fotografía en la que aparecían tanto él como Nana abrazados y sonriéndole a la cámara. Momo como Lala miraron el regalo quedándose igual que el chico, pero se preguntaban mentalmente cuando se habían tomado aquella foto los dos jóvenes.

―Es de nuestro viaje que hicimos con Lala para ver a tu madre. ― La chica miraba a Rito con mucha ternura recordando aquel viaje que hicieron para ir a Francia con el afán de ver a la madre del chico quien los invitó a una gala que se iba a realizar. ― Fue cuando nos perdimos y terminamos en aquel restaurante. ―

―Lo recuerdo. ― Contestó Rito recordando como su acompañante se había molestado cuando se perdieron en las calles parisinas. ― Ese día estabas muy molesta ya que nos íbamos a perder la gala de mi madre. ―

Nana rio un poco al recordar los regaños que le daba al chico quien les había metido en ese problema.

―Sí, pero cuando llegabas al restaurante… ―

―Fue lo mejor que nos había pasado. ―

Lala y Momo miraban a ambos como se mostraban nerviosos que junto a la atmosfera que se estaba formando opacando el sonido de las personas a su alrededor. Lala nuevamente sacó su móvil grabando sin que lo notaran Rito o Nana para después mostrárselo a Mikan.

―Sabes Nana. ― La princesa miró al castaño quien estaba sonriente al recibir aquel obsequio. ― Es un regalo muy hermoso de un recuerdo muy feliz que tengo contigo, gracias. ―

―Me alegra que te haya gustado. ― Respondió Nana con alegría mientras se acercaba un poco más al chico. ― Ya que he querido darte este regalo desde que llegue a la escuela como disculpa por causarte tantos problemas. ―

La segunda princesa se acercó los suficiente a Rito como para tomarle de los hombros parándose en la punta de sus pies para acercar su rostro con el del chico y juntar los labios de ambos. La primera y tercera princesa estaban mirando aquella escena sin llegar a creer que algún día sus ojos la llegasen a ver. Ambos jóvenes cerraron sus ojos para disfrutar más del beso y profundizarlos lo suficiente para olvidar todo a su alrededor.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que ambos necesitaron el aire para poder vivir y cuando se separaron los ojos de ambos no dejan de ver la mirada del otro.

―Te amo, Rito ―

―Yo igual, Nana-chan ―

De repente regresaron en sí sintiendo la presencia de muchas miradas a su alrededor. La pareja miró a sus lados encontrándose con auras asesinas de parte de muchas personas que era compañeros de clases de las princesas y algunos chicos que sentían celos por Rito. Momo tomó los brazos de ambos chicos sacándolos de ahí para posteriormente ser seguidos por una turba enfurecida que clamaba que le dieran a Rito en una parte y la otra que exigía que la princesa fuera entregada.

―Bien hecho, ahora estamos siendo perseguidos por chicos encelados. ― Comentó sarcásticamente la princesa Momo sin que notaran la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. ― ¿Algo que decir, tortolitos? ―

Ninguno dijo nada ya que estaban procurando escapar de ahí.

―Eso pensé. ― Continuaron corriendo intentando no ser atrapados por las personas que los querían en sus garras. ― "Pero me alegra mucho el saber que ambos se han abierto un poco más." ―

Mientras eso sucedía, en la residencia Yuuki se encontraban dos chicas hablando siendo una de ellas la hermana del chico. A su lado se encontraba una joven de tez morena y con unos ojos color dorado penetrantes quien disfrutaba de una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. La chica era Némesis quien se había despertado un poco después de que Rito y Lala partieron rumbo a la escuela.

―Dime, Neme-chan― Habló Mikan llamando la atención de la morena. ― ¿Qué se siente estar embarazada? ―

La joven dejo el postre por un lado sonriendo levemente para posar sus manos en su vientre la cual llevaba una criatura resultado del amor entre ella y el chico.

―Bueno, te lo contaré. ― La morena vio los ojos brillantes de Mikan quien estaba feliz de escuchar eso provocando una risa de parte de Némesis. ― Aunque sería mejor que Rito este aquí. ―

―Mala― Contestó la castaña haciendo un ligero puchero.

―Aunque estoy segura de que cuando nazcan "ellas" todas estarán muy ansiosas de cargarla. ― Dicho eso miro como la castaña parpadeo un poco dándose cuenta de que había dicho algo que por el momento debía permanecer en secreto. ―Ups ―


End file.
